Viestur
Also known as the City of Summoners, Viestur sits on natural ley-lines, making it an ideal place to call out to beings not native to Midgard. History Viestur's status as a conduit for planar energies has long made it a natural hub for summoners and those who commune with beings from other realms. It has been attacked and destroyed many times, but always rebuilt by those who wish to study the different realms. Viestur was one of the most ready cities to join the Republic, eager to find some way to help protect their important land from other nations who might foolishly try to control the ley-lines for militaristic gain. Culture The summoners of Viestur are some of the strangest magic users in the Mage Republic. Their proximity to the ley-lines and near constant interaction with Outsiders has led to many changes among the resident magic users, and the occassional union of mortal and Outsider. Religion sometimes affects summoners in a special way, as their ability to summon beings from another plane gives them a unique ability to come closer to the god or angel they worship. A few also use this to get closer to demons they worship, although demon worshipping is highly illegal, and in recent times more dangerous than ever. Locations The Citadel of Viestur Adapted ages ago from Viestur Castle. Many of the citadel's individual chambers are devoted to interacting with and summoning different outsiders. School of Viestur A seperate building where Students of Viestur are trained. The Far Traveler An inn known to be frequented from time to time by Outsiders along with the regular Midgardian travelers. Air Ring A stone ring set in to the top of a hill, giving summoners easy access to the open air for magic. Fire Ring A ring supported by a series of pillars, upon which candles sit and lanterns hang, creating better conditions for manipulating the element of fire. Earth Ring A magic ring built in a small pit within which summoners can better access the elements of earth. Water Ring A ring of artificial land over the river Viestur sits next to, which allows summoners to access the elements of water with more ease. Notable Citizens Archmage Travis Paelim Travis is the Archmage of Viestur His wife Valis serves as the city's representative at the Council in Lauste. He is, like anyone who has earned the title of Archmage, a very powerful mage, generally capable of calling and banishing Outsiders with a flick of his wrist. He was recently assassinated by Xel/Lilac, who snuck past all of his wards and defenses, to make an example of anyone who would dare try to summon demons. However, since there was no one yet selected to replace him as Archmage, his spirit has stubbornly persisted, continuing his earthly duties until someone can be found to take his position. Valis Paelim Councilwoman of Viestur and the wife of Archmage Travis. She is currently pushing for harder politics regarding demons and their worshippers. Sholan Rabanion A Viestur student who was exposed to residual energy from the chronomancer's magical activities near the ley-lines of Viestur. She developed the curious ability to summon "reflections" of historically important figures. However, while studying the artifacts of Leaondar and her powers, she was abducted by a Heretic. He corrupted her, infusing Sholan with Eldritch energy. She is now in Lauste, trying to control her powers with the help of adjunct Mirlee Sparkletree. Irice The earth-kin captain of the Viestur City Guard. Irice is built like a mountain with "hair" of pointy, jagged, multi-colored crystals. Category:City-States